


#prompted

by jeeno2



Series: Reylo Crack [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack, F/M, Fanfiction, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Rey writes for the Space Battles fandom and has a love/hate relationship with a brand new Kira x Kylo fic prompts twitter account. She loves it because its prompts are so good. She hates it because the prompts are TOO good.One day she decides she needs to know who writes all these prompts, and begins flirting with the person who runs it.Who happens to be someone she already knows.———(Based on a prompt from @Reylo_prompts on twitter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skerft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skerft/gifts).

> If you are on stan twitter you likely have seen the Reylo_Prompts twitter account in recent weeks. This was written in response to one of its recent prompts and is 100% tongue-in-cheek foolishness.

It’s a typical, boring Tuesday afternoon.

Rey is hiding from her editor in the downstairs Starbucks, scrolling fandom twitter on her phone as she waits for the barista to finish her cappuccino. Just as she does most Tuesday afternoons.

To be honest, Rey doesn’t know why she even bothers with fandom twitter anymore. Eighteen months into the _ Space Battles _ hiatus and things are getting stale. To put it mildly. 

Even the drama--something she and Finn used to be able to count on for a good laugh over a shared box of metaphorical popcorn--is getting stale. 

As she scrolls, Rey sees some shitstirring from some of the usual suspects. But even the trolls are basically phoning it in at this point. There’s the never-ending war between the Kira x Kylo shippers (or, _ Kiralos _, as they call themselves) and the antis. The infighting between those who think Kylodemption is guaranteed in the next movie and those that think Kylo is going to die.

And then, of course, there are those people who think everyone over the age of 35 is old and pathetic and shouldn’t be in fandom, and then those who think the older folks are the only ones who know how to write good smut-- and the youngsters should be grateful they’re here at all.

It’s getting tedious. All of it. Honestly, if Rey’s job weren’t so boring and the rest of her life even _ more _ boring she’d probably pack it in altogether and take up Sudoku.

But the fact of the matter is: her copy editing job at the Jakku Gazette _ is _ boring. Stable, and in her field, but boring. So is the rest of her life. And so here she is, scrolling stan twitter on yet another Tuesday afternoon out of sheer force of habit more than anything else.

It isn’t until Rey’s been scrolling for a few minutes that she finds something that actually grabs her attention.

She reads the tweet.

Her eyes brighten--even as her stomach sinks:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Curious Cat prompt from Anon: “Kira patiently waits with her boyfriend to read the letters that will confirm their soulmate status. She reads her letter and is shocked to see not the name of her boyfriend, but the name of Kylo Ron, her ruthless and awful boss.” _ **

** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

As Rey reads the prompt, and reads it again, her heartbeat starts to quicken in spite of herself. Even though she’s already been down this road too many fucking times to count. 

She closes her eyes. Pinches the bridge of her nose.

How is this her life?

Seriously. How the _ fuck _ is this her life?

She sighs, shakes her head, and texts Finn.

_ Finn _

_ Have you seen the latest from Kiralo_Prompts? _

His reply comes right away.

**YES OMG**

Rey can’t help but laugh a little. She doesn’t know why she even asked. Finn’s on stan twitter even more than she is.

_ I’m dying _

_ Just _

_ Dying _

**Are you going to write this one?**

_ Ugh _

_ God _

_ I want to _

**So do i**

**But i can’t**

**Also you already have too many WIPs, right?**

Rey sighs. Takes a sip from her cappuccino, which has just appeared.

_ Yeah i do _

_ And i haven’t updated any of them in like _

_ weeks _

**Well i hope someone writes this one**

**Because it’s fucking delicious**

_ Agreed _

_ God it’s such a good prompt _

And it is. It _ is _ such a good prompt. 

Which is the entire problem with this account in the first place.

**I can’t decide if Kiralo_Prompts is the angel or the devil**

**You know?**

**I really can’t**

Neither can Rey. 

Until this prompts account came along, Rey prided herself on finishing all of her fics within a couple of months of starting them. She’d been a strict, one-project-at-a-time writer. 

Focus was her middle name.

But a few months ago, this twitter account came out of nowhere, posting prompts allegedly sent to it anonymously by other creators and readers in the Kiralo fandom. And now, _ no one _ in the fandom is focused. Rey’s twitter feed is so cluttered with twitter fics that really don’t fit the medium, and half-finished story ideas, that no one seems to be posting any of the shirtless pictures of the big, beefy actor who plays Kylo Ron anymore.

And those pictures, if she’s being honest with herself, was half of her reason for joining the Kiralo fandom in the first place.

_ I want to find out who runs that account, Finn _

_ I need to _

**You aren’t the only one**

**Trying to figure out who runs this account is the most fun this fandom has had since whats-his-name was in that play**

_ His name is Andy Schmiver _

_ You know that _

**Of course of course**

**I’m just kidding**

_ Just because you’re in love with the sidekick dude doesn’t mean you get to diss Andy _

**Fair**

**Ok look -- i gotta go**

**Talk to you later**

_ Yeah, I better get back upstairs anyway _

Rey pockets her phone, picks up her cappuccino, and resigns herself to another afternoon of complete drudgery.

* * *

Rey is halfway through this afternoon’s edits when someone approaches her cubicle with loud, plodding footsteps. 

“Excuse me, Rey.”

Rey looks up from her computer and there’s her editor, Ben Solo. He’s leaning over her cubicle wall and frowning--which, Rey has learned in her ten months in this job, is never a good sign.

She squares her shoulders, mentally preparing herself for whatever bad news he’s about to give her. “Yes?”

Ben pushes his horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger. He’s actually kind of hot--in a surly, nerdy sort of way--with thick, black hair he wears a little long to cover his ears and a body that suggests he works out whenever he’s not in the office.

“The edits you made look good,” Ben says. He nods at the stack of papers on her desk. “But unfortunately, the publisher moved up the deadline on the story to Monday.”

Rey groans. Ever since the Jakku Gazette was bought out six months ago this kind of thing has been happening more and more frequently. “Monday? As in… three days from now?”

“Yeah.” Ben gives her an apologetic look. “I can approve as much overtime as you need this weekend. I know it’s not much, but... “ He moves his hands apologetically. “It’s the best I can do.”

Rey smiles weakly at him. “Thanks. I guess.”

“No, thank _ you _,” he says, sincerely. This job may be dull as watching paint dry, but at least her supervisor isn’t an asshole. Ben nods at her, and takes a big sip from his coffee mug as he turns to leave.

Rey’s eyes go wide when she sees what’s on it: the _ Space Battles _ logo in bright blue letters, right below the iconic ship Kylo Ron flew in the last movie.

“Hey! You’re a _ Space Battles _ fan, too?”

Rey knew that Ben Solo went to cons sometimes. But he never talks about what he does at them--not ever--and he doesn’t keep any fandom stuff in his pristine, sparsely-decorated office.

Ben looks at the mug in his hands. He gives an awkward laugh and shrugs, like he’d rather talk about just about anything but this.

“You could say that,” he says. He looks at her. “You enjoy the series?”

Rey almost tells him the truth. That while she enjoys _ Space Battles _ well enough, what she’s _ most _ interested in is the potential for a romantic relationship between the two protagonists. Yin and yang. Darkness and light. Everything about their interactions is poetry in motion, really. And Rey will go to the grave defending it.

“I love _ Space Battles, _” she says instead.

Ben pauses for a moment, before giving her a broad smile that lights up his entire face.

It’s… not a _ bad _ thing to think your probably-ten-years-older-than-you editor is kind of hot, is it?

“Glad to hear it,” he says. “Shows you have excellent taste.”

* * *

At eight p.m., Rey yawns and stretches at her desk. 

Her eyes are already starting to cross, but she has at least another hour of shit to get through before she can justify leaving for the night. Unfortunately, she’s going to lose her fucking mind if she doesn’t take a short brain break. There’s only so much editing a person can do on a fifty-seven-page article about the local planning commission before you go insane.

Rey gets out her phone and pulls up stan twitter. She has a great desktop computer here at the Gazette but she doesn’t like to use it for fannish things. The Gazette is pretty laid back--but still; some of the stuff she gets up to online in the name of Kiralo is definitely NSFW. This might be a boring job, but she recognizes it’s a good one. And it’s always better to be safe than sorry.

This time, though, instead of scrolling through her timeline like she usually does she goes straight to the Kiralo_Prompts account to see if there’s anything good she’s missed since this afternoon.

When she sees the most recent post she nearly squeals:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

** _Armie dares Kylo to try and suck his own dick. He reluctantly accepts the dare, only to have Kira walk in in the middle of the attempt._ **

** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

It looks like this delicious cream puff of a crack prompt was only posted an hour ago. But her timeline is already going berserk over it. Half a dozen people have already posted funny gifs in an attempt to claim the thing, and eighteen people have retweeted it.

Grinning, Rey switches over to her text string with Finn. She needs to make sure he’s seen this prompt because if there’s one thing that’s up Finn’s alley it’s awkward fic prompts that have the potential to yield fics that turn into awkward threesomes.

But then, at the last minute, she thinks better of it.

Because seriously. Who is _ running _this account?

She might be overwhelmed and overworked right now, but solving this mystery may be just the distraction she needs. If nothing else, fucking with the person who runs it certainly would be.

Rey rolls up her sleeves and types out a hasty twitter DM to _ Kiralo_Prompts _:

_ ReyofLight: Ok. Look. _

_ ReyofLight: Who runs this account? _

She doesn’t really expect them to respond to her. Everyone’s been trying to suss out who runs this, and they’ve played it extremely close to the chest.

To her surprise, though, A reply comes five minutes later.

**Kiralo_Prompts: No one :)**

_ ReyofLight: Very funny. _

_ ReyofLight: I know you’re not no one. _

_ ReyofLight: You know all the fandom’s inside jokes _

_ ReyofLight: You have to be someone. _

Kiralo_Prompts doesn’t reply to her right away. She glances back at her timeline, and sees two different authors have already started new tweet fics inspired by the prompt. One of them, sure enough, is Finn.

When five more minutes go by with no response from the prompts account, Rey decides to step up her trolling. Time to send a message they won’t be able to ignore.

_ ReyofLight: OMG -- you’re Kiralo-Abcdef, aren’t you?! _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Who?**

Rey grins. Bingo.

_ ReyofLight: Don’t give me that _

_ ReyofLight: You know who Kiralo-Abcdef is _

Another long pause.

**Kiralo_Prompts: Okay fine.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Yes. Of course I know who Kiralo-Abcdef is.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: They only have the Kiralo fic with the most kudos and comments and hits in the history of the fandom.**

_ ReyofLight: So you ARE KiraloAbcdef!?? _

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’m flattered you would think so.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: But no.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Definitely not.**

_ ReyofLight: Are you sure? _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Look. If I had a five book deal with a real publishing house I’m pretty sure I’d know it.**

_ ReyofLight: Ok, fair enough. _

_ ReyofLight: But why won’t you tell anyone who you are? _

_ ReyofLight: We’ve all been trying to guess but nobody’s fessing up to being you. _

**Kiralo_Prompts: I prefer to keep my real identity a mystery.**

_ ReyofLight: Why? _

**Kiralo_Prompts: It’s more fun that way.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Watching everyone guessing has been hilarious.**

Rey pauses for a moment, thinking.

And then:

_ ReyofLight: If I guess correctly, will you tell me if I’m right? _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Maybe.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: But probably not.**

Rey sighs. Checks her phone. She’s already been messing around for fifteen minutes. If she wants to make it back home tonight before midnight she better wrap this up.

_ ReyofLight: Well, whoever you are _

_ ReyofLight: I think you’re hilarious _

_ ReyofLight: And the most fun thing to happen to this fandom in a long time _

A longer pause. Just when Rey’s thinking the conversation is at an end, her phone pings again with a new message.

**Kiralo_Prompts: Thank you, ReyofLight.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’m really glad you’re enjoying it.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Also**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Since we’re being honest.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: You are one of my favorite authors in this fandom.**

When Rey turns her attention back to her work it’s with a big smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has read her fair share of blowjobs in her time in the Kiralo fandom. But something about that particular scene stands out from all the others. Maybe it’s because it was written by someone who’s likely actually been on the receiving end of a blowjob before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is basically me calling myself out. ;)

It isn’t long at all before Rey and person who runs the Kiralo_Prompts account are full on chatting with each other via DM.

Previously, Rey subscribed to the popular fandom theory that more than one person actually runs this account. They post prompts at all times of the day and night and as far as Rey knows there’s no way to queue tweets for posting. 

But after only a few hours of DMing with them she realizes it has to just be one person. 

She’s a copy-editor. Analyzing writing is literally her job. And the writing style of the responses she gets are far too uniform for multiple people to be writing her back.

Unfortunately, she’s not really any closer to finding out who  _ is _ running the account than she was when she began.

On the second afternoon of chatting with the account she decides to change tactics.

Time to get a little more personal.

_ ReyofLight: So  _

_ ReyofLight: What do you do with your time when you aren’t running the funniest prompts blog in the Kiralo fandom? _

Rey keeps her personal and fandom lives separate. And she’s certain the person behind Kiralo_Prompts does as well, if they don’t even want their  _ fandom _ persona disclosed. That said, this is an innocuous enough question Rey feels it might just slip under their radar. And possibly yield some valuable clues.

**Kiralo_Prompts: Oh, you know.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: This and that.**

Rey rolls her eyes.

_ ReyofLight: Seriously? “This and that?” _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Yeah.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: This and that.**

_ ReyofLight: You really don’t like to share anything about yourself do you _

**Kiralo_Prompts: That is correct.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Oh by the way--have you figured out who I am yet?**

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’m guessing not, since I haven’t seen any tweets from you with your guesses.**

Rey bites her lip. They’re on to her.

_ ReyofLight: No _

_ ReyofLight: I haven’t _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Didn’t think so. **

_ ReyofLight: But can you answer one question for me? _

_ ReyofLight: Are you a writer in this fandom? Or just an avid reader? _

**Kiralo_Prompts: What makes you think I’m part of this fandom at all?**

_ ReyofLight: you can’t see me but i am rolling my eyes so hard _

_ ReyofLight: you know who Kiralo-Abcdef is.  _

_ ReyofLight: you said i’m one of your favorite author _

_ ReyofLight: (which I can’t really believe, by the way) _

_ ReyofLight: also you know all the inside jokes here _

_ ReyofLight: so you HAVE to be part of the fandom _

_ ReyofLight: in some capacity or another _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Okay. Okay okay.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: You got me.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: I am most definitely a part of this fandom.**

_ ReyofLight: Good. Now that that’s settled--are you a writer? _

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’ll answer that question if you answer one in return**

_ ReyofLight: I don’t think i owe you an answer because you already know i’m a writer. As well as my AO3 username and twitter handle. But fine.  _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Yes, I’m a writer.**

_ ReyofLight: Ha. I knew it! _

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’m also a very avid reader**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Which is what led me to create this account.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Okay. So. That’s two pieces of information and now you owe me something.**

_ ReyofLight: Fine _

**Kiralo_Prompts: What is your honest opinion of the prompt I just posted on twitter?**

Rey pauses, and looks over her shoulder to make certain no one else in the office has noticed she’s been messing around on her phone for the past thirty minutes in the middle of the workday. Fortunately, the only other person around right now is Ben--and as per usual, he’s in his office, and looking far too engrossed in whatever he’s reading on his computer screen to notice what she’s doing.

The coast clear, Rey goes to  _ Kiralo_Prompts’ _ twitter and scrolls until she sees the most recent prompt. When she reads it, she has to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing:

xxxxxxxxxxxx

** _When best friends Kylo and Kira happen to get dumped in the same week, Kira insists they use her groupon for a 2-for-1 spa/relaxation weekend._ **

** _When they arrive and find the room covered with rose petals, they realize it’s a honeymoon package._ **

xxxxxxxxxxxx

She clicks back to the DM string with Kiralo_Prompts with shaking hands.

_ ReyofLight: Oh my god _

_ ReyofLight: like _

_ ReyofLight: oh my GODDDDddddd _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Right?!**

_ ReyofLight: it’s just so perfect _

_ ReyofLight: so completely perfect _

**Kiralo_Prompts: I LOVE it. I really do.**

_ ReyofLight: ok one more question for you _

_ ReyofLight: do you just make all these prompts up yourself? _

_ ReyofLight: or are people actually submitting them to you like you claim? _

**Kiralo_Prompts: They’re submitting them to me.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: I swear.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’m not creative enough to come up with all these brilliant ideas myself.**

_ ReyofLight: I REALLY shouldn’t take this prompt on _

_ ReyofLight: I’m super overextended but _

_ ReyofLight: Fuck _

_ ReyofLight: I love me an awkward bedsharing fic _

**Kiralo_Prompts: I know you do**

**Kiralo_Prompts: The one you posted two months ago is seriously one of my favorite fics**

Rey pauses, a little stunned by this. That fic got totally lost in the shuffle when she posted it. She didn’t think it was  _ anyone _ ’s favorite.

_ ReyofLight: Really? _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Really.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Like I said earlier, and like you just reminded me, you’re one of my favorite writers in this fandom.**

Rey isn’t looking in a mirror right now but she can feel herself blushing. In a fandom this huge it’s easy to feel lost and unnoticed. And here’s one of the most popular twitter accounts in the fandom giving her such high praise.

She’s working with her therapist on getting better at accepting compliments. But it’s still hard. Even when they’re sincerely given.

_ ReyofLight: I… don’t know what to say. _

_ ReyofLight: I’m so flattered. _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Well. It’s true.**

Suddenly, a thought occurs to her.

_ ReyofLight: Wait a minute. _

_ ReyofLight: Can you at least tell me if I’ve read your stuff? _

_ ReyofLight: I feel awkward talking with you as much as I have been but not knowing if i’ve read your stuff. Especially since you’ve said such kind things. _

Kiralo_Prompts doesn’t reply for a while. It looks like there’s some new shots on the timeline of Andy Schmiver and his girlfriend on the red carpet. Maybe Kiralo_Prompts is getting distracted by them the way everyone else on stan twitter seems to be right now.

And then:

**Kiralo_Prompts: Yes.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: You have.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: In fact, you commented on almost every chapter of my longfic.**

At that, Rey’s heart starts pounding in her chest like she’s just run a mile. Kiralo_Prompts probably doesn’t realize that they just gave her an  _ enormous _ clue as to their identity.

_ ReyofLight: I see. _

**Kiralo_Prompts: I appreciated them all. All your comments. **

**Kiralo_Prompts: They meant a lot to me, ReyofLight.**

Oh, yeah.

Yeah.

Rey  _ totally _ knows who Kiralo_Prompts is now.

As a general rule, Rey doesn’t read long fics. For starters, her attention span is pretty short. More than that, though, she’s been burned in past fandoms by getting sucked into fics that get abandoned by the author somewhere around the halfway point. As an author herself, she totally gets it. Life can get busy, and no one’s paying them for these stories. Still, though--as a rule, she tends to stick to one-shots and short, fluffy multi-chapters where the author has pre-written enough of it that she doesn’t have to worry about the writer getting too busy with life stuff to ever finish the story. 

Since joining the Kiralo fandom eighteen months ago, Rey has only broken her personal rule about not reading long fics on two occasions. Once was for a really excellent fake marriage AU set during the civil war that literally everybody and their dog was reading. And the other was the best, filthiest, smuttiest canonverse story she’s ever read in her entire goddamn life. 

The Civil War AU author was kind of a jerk and left the fandom a while back to write original romance novels. The author of the smutty longfic, on the other hand--KirasRevenge--graciously replied to every single comment Rey ever left on their story.

They comment on hers regularly as well.

KirasRevenge is one of the very, very few guys who writes for this fandom. Probably for any fandom. And as loathe as Rey is to admit it to herself, that particular detail definitely featured prominently in her imagination when she would touch herself after reading his chapters.

Should she tell Kiralo_Prompts that she knows who he is?

After thinking it over a few minutes she decides she might as well. 

_ ReyofLight: Hey _

_ ReyofLight: So _

_ ReyofLight: I’m pretty sure I know who you are. _

A long pause. Rey checks the timeline again. It’s full of retweets and quote tweets of the red carpet photos, with added captions like  _ I’m babie _ and  _ yeet _ and  _ DADDY _ . Par for the course, really. Though Andy looks  _ especially _ good in these, and Rey suppose she can’t really blame anyone for reacting like this.

After a few more minutes pass Kiralo_Prompts finally replies.

**Kiralo_Prompts: That’s impossible.**

**Kiralo_Prompts: Impossible, I say.**

_ ReyofLight: Whatever you say, KirasRevenge. _

**Kiralo_Prompts: KirasRevenge? Who’s that?**

_ ReyofLight: The gig is up, my dude. _

_ ReyofLight: I’ve read two long fics since coming to this fandom. _

_ ReyofLight: That’s it. Two. _

_ ReyofLight: And only one of those two authors has ever demonstrated they know I exist. _

_ ReyofLight: Given that you’ve said you love my stuff, by process of elimination you have to be KirasRevenge, author of the in-fucking-credible “The Last Tango in Mustafar.” _

Another long pause. She checks the timeline again. She isn’t surprised to see that her friend Kaydel has just posted manips of the red carpet photos where she’s standing between Andy and his girlfriend, one of her hands right on Andy’s generous ass.

**Kiralo_Prompts: … oh.**

_ ReyofLight: Yeah. _

**Kiralo_Prompts: Well.**

_ ReyofLight: Yeah. _

Another long pause. And then:

**Kiralo_Prompts: Can you keep it a secret please?**

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’m having way too much fun with this.**

Rey nods vigorously, even though obviously KirasRevenge can’t see her do it.

_ ReyofLight: Of course. _

_ ReyofLight: My lips are sealed. _

And then, because it’s true, and because she kind of feels like she  _ knows _ KirasRevenge a little bit now that they’ve been chatting a while, she adds

_ ReyofLight: By the way -- Last Tango in Mustafar was like _

_ ReyofLight: the hottest fucking thing i’ve ever read in my life _

To put it mildly. Chapter ten of “Tango,” as the fandom calls it, featured a seven thousand word-long, explicit description of a blowjob, all from Kylo’s perspective. It featured Kira on her knees, her hands and her mouth working Kylo’s massive cock in tandem until he spilled down her throat with a groan described so vividly she could practically hear it leap off her computer screen.

Rey has read her fair share of blowjobs in her time in the Kiralo fandom. But something about that particular scene stands out from all the others. Maybe it’s because it was written by a guy. Someone who’s likely actually been on the receiving end of a blowjob before. 

Either way, she’d made herself come so hard with her vibrator after reading it she quite literally saw stars. And then a second time, the next night, after her first of what would be many, many re-reads.

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’m very glad to hear that**

**Kiralo_Prompts: ReyofLight **

**Kiralo_Prompts: :)**

**Kiralo_Prompts: And I have to say--your stuff is smoking hot too. Especially your bedsharing fic. ;)**

Rey sits back in her chair, heart pounding in her chest, wondering exactly what is going on here.

Someone other than Finn thinks her smut is hot?

Really?

She doesn’t know what to say. She really, really doesn’t.

_ ReyofLight: Well. Thanks :) _

_ ReyofLight: I worked really hard on it. _

**Kiralo_Prompts: It showed.**

Rey swallows hard. 

_ ReyofLight: I... better get back to work _

It’s the truth. She’s been fucking around too long this afternoon as it is.

**Kiralo_Prompts: Me too actually**

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’m coming up against a tight deadline**

_ ReyofLight: Yeah. Me too. _

Rey hesitates, then adds:

_ ReyofLight: Talk to you later? _

A long pause, and then:

**Kiralo_Prompts: I’d like that very much, ReyofLight.**

Rey puts her phone down on her desk and lets out a long, slow breath. Apparently, she and the guy who’s written the hottest smut she’s ever read are… kind of chatting now.

No big deal at all.

She ignores the pounding of her heart as she turns back to the editing assignment waiting for her.

* * *

“Oh my god. You’re still here?”

Rey looks up from her computer screen at the incredulous voice of Rose, her closest friend here at the Gazette. Rose works the evening beat for the paper so she usually starts and leaves much later than Rey does, who typically works a more traditional nine to five schedule.

Rey nods, sighing.

“Unfortunately.”

“Why?”

“Well, the deadline for the planning department article got pushed up by a couple days.” Rey leans back in her chair and does a full body stretch, yawning as she does it. “I gotta put in a lot of extra editing time to get it done in time.”

Rose makes a sympathetic noise. “Anyone helping you on it?”

Rey shrugs. “Ben Solo. Or at least, I think he is.” She nods in the direction of his office. “He’s still here and his lights are still on, anyway.”

“Oh,” Rose says. She adjusts the strap of her purse, pushing it up a little higher on her shoulder. “Yeah, I don’t think he’s working on the article right now.”

Rey frowns. “How do you know that?”

“He’s working on some fiction thing he’s writing.”

Rey’s jaw drops open. “Ben Solo writes?”

“He’s the editor in chief of a newspaper. Of course he writes.”

Rey shakes her head. “No, no. I just mean--he writes fiction?” She doesn’t know Ben Solo very well. But the idea that he might do something with his time that isn’t running this newspaper, working out at the gym, or generally looking surly is a surprise to her.

“Apparently,” Rose says. “Or at any rate, that’s what he told me he was doing when I poked my head in his office to say good night.”

“Huh.” Rey still can’t believe it. “Who knew?”

Rose shrugs noncommittally. “Well, anyway. I gotta go. Don’t stay too late okay?”

Rey nods. “Right. I won’t.”

But she wasted so much time earlier today messaging Kiralo_Prompts--or, rather, KirasRevenge--that she’s definitely going to stay until at least midnight to get caught up.

* * *

On the train ride home, Rey’s phone pings with a new email.

She breaks into a huge grin when she sees what it is. 

It’s an email alert from AO3, telling her that KirasRevenge has just started a new story called “Omega my Dreams.”

It’s ultimately going to be fifteen chapters long.

Oh,  _ fuck _ yes.

She doesn’t dare open the story on the train. This thing is rated E after all. But if history is any guide, Rey knows she’s going to be in for one hell of a treat once she gets home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prompt: Enemies Kylo and Kira get locked in an IKEA overnight. Somehow there’s only one bed. At IKEA.”

_ Kira kneels beside the bed where Kylo lies. They have not yet started to touch one another, but Kylo’s massive cock is already so hard it looks painful. _

_ Kira leans forward and murmurs, right into his ear: “I’m here, Alpha.” Like she even needs to say it to him, after all this time. She reaches out and gently strokes his cock. Squeezes a little; just the way he likes.  _

_ Kylo jerks satisfyingly against her palm. _

_ Kira smiles down at him, then kisses his forehead. “I made it in time.” _

_ His eyes darken and—oh, fuck; she needs this so much. She needs  _ him _ so much. _

_ “I want to fuck you with my mouth,” he murmurs, as she continues to stroke him. “Please, Omega. Let you taste you before I fuck you into the mattress with my cock.” _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey is startled from one of the hottest smut scenes she has ever read by her phone pinging loudly and repeatedly. 

Grumbling, she checks to see who it is.

It’s Finn.

Of course it’s Finn.

He’s probably the only one in this fandom who loves KirasRevenge’s smut more than she does.

**Oh my fucking god**

**Have you gotten to the face sitting yet**

**THE. FACE. SITTING.**

**SHE CAME SO MANYU FUCKING TIMES I CAN”T I CAN”T**

**!!!!Lkjdal;fjasdfa**

Rey loves Finn. She really does. But, no: she  _ hadn’t _ gotten to the face sitting yet. She can’t remember the last time she read an honest to god face-sitting scene, and not only is Finn apparently keeping her from a really fucking good one one, he just spoiled it for her, vis-à-vis the number of orgasms contained therein. 

_ Not yet Finn _

_ He just told her he wants to eat her out _

_ I couldn’t read the thing right away because I was at work late and then on the train and am only getting to it now _

**OMG**

_ So don’t spoil me! _

**I won’t I won’t I promise**

**But**

**Kalsdjflaksjdfakljsdf**

**Tell me when you get to the end so we can scream about it together**

_ Ok I will _

_ Goodbye Finn _

She puts her phone on Do Not Disturb and continues reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Kira leans forward, her breasts pressed up against Kylo’s thick mahogany headboard, as she straddles him, her legs on either side of his head and his plush, soft lips right on her pink wet cunt. _

_ Normally when she’s this close to her heat Kylo wants to take her from behind right away. Before they do anything else. And normally, that’s what she wants too. _

_ But not tonight. _

_ “I’ll be ravaging you with my cock for days, Kira,” he tells her, as matter-of-factly as if he were discussing the weather. He kisses her labia sweetly, just a gentle press to her inner lips before pressing them directly to her clit. She lets out a wanton moan as her back arches away from him reflexively. “Before I do that, though, I want my face buried between your thighs. I want to drink you up. Swallow you down. I want to fill my mouth with your slick before I fill your cunt with my seed.” _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey puts her phone down and closes her eyes.

This is turning out to be every bit as hot as  _ Tango _ was.

She sighs, sliding her underwear down her legs and kicking them to the floor. She could get her vibrator out of the top drawer of her dresser for this but she’s really horny right now and just can’t be bothered to get out of bed. 

KirasRevenge’s words always have such a visceral impact on her, worming themselves into her brain immediately upon reading them. This time is no different. When she slides two fingers along her folds she is already soaking wet.

She picks her phone back up with her left hand and starts drawing tight little circles on her clit with two fingertips from her right.

She gets back to reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Kylo takes his time with her, like they have all the time in the world for this. Which, if the fire rocketing through Kira’s bloodstream is any indication, is not exactly the case. He grips her hips tightly in both hands and begins laving at her clit with his sinful lips, squeezing her ass so hard she’s sure to have bruises tomorrow.  _

_ But her heat will start in earnest tomorrow, and Kira doesn’t care about bruises.  _

_ She arches her back as he continues to tongue at her, probing at her cunt with its tip before plunging all the way in. He seems hell-bent on making good on his promise to drink her dry, and she cries out as wave upon wave of filthy, bone-shattering pleasure wracks her body. _

_ Kira doesn’t know how long she’s going to be able to hold on to her sanity with him doing this to her so close to her heat. It won’t be long at all before she breaks down and begs him for his cock. _

_ But he’s not finished with her yet. And she knows better than to even try.  _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey throws her phone onto her bed and squeezes her eyes tightly shut, gripping the bedsheets and frantically rubbing at her clit. A face floats in front of her mind’s eye--a face that features somewhat prominently in her fantasies when she masturbates, even though she knows she really shouldn’t be thinking about him this way. Brown eyes behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, dark hair that mostly covers his ears, and a downturned mouth that Rey would, if she’s honest with herself, really love to taste one day.

Ben Solo’s hands are massive. And so expressive. She could watch his fingertips fly over his computer keyboard all fucking day long. In the last moments before her orgasm pulls her under Rey imagines it’s those hands--Ben Solo’s hands--not her own, that are making her come.

* * *

_ ReyofLight: Hey. So. _

_ ReyofLight: I just finished reading the first chapter of your new fic _

**KirasRevenge: Yeah? **

**KirasRevenge: What did you think?**

Rey bites her lip. Is it creepy to tell someone you don’t really know that you just got off to their fanfiction?

In the end she decides it probably is.

She decides to be tactful.

_ ReyofLight: that chapter was like _

_ ReyofLight: The hottest fucking thing I’ve EVER read in my life _

_ ReyofLight: Like, “Tango” was hot _

_ ReyofLight: super hot, but _

_ ReyofLight: I have never read such an exquisitely detailed face-sitting scene  _

_ ReyofLight: You’ve outdone yourself, K. _

**KirasRevenge: Oh gosh, thank you so much!**

**KirasRevenge: I kept asking my beta if they thought it was too much but**

**KirasRevenge: They assured me it was not.**

_ ReyofLight: It absolutely was not. _

_ ReyofLight: Jesus _

_ ReyofLight: I’m never going to be able to get the image of her impaled on his tongue for two consecutive hours out of my mind _

**KirasRevenge: Awww, I’m so happy to hear it.**

**KirasRevenge: Seriously. Your opinion matters more to me than just about anyone else’s in this fandom.**

Rey can’t help but blush at this. In this fandom, compared to him, her writing is nothing. She’s nothing.

But apparently not to him.

She doesn’t really know how to process it. So she does what she always does when faced with unexpected praise.

She changes the subject.

_ ReyofLight: Your AO3 inbox must be exploding right now. _

**KirasRevenge: I don’t know about that but**

**KirasRevenge: People seem to be enjoying the chapter. **

_ ReyofLight: I’m sure they are. I mean I enjoyed it so much I had to message you about it as soon as I finished, even though it’s like one in the morning and I have to be at the paper at 7 tomorrow morning _

**KirasRevenge: The paper?**

_ ReyofLight: Yeah. I work at a newspaper. _

KirasRevenge: Oh. Really???

_ ReyofLight: Yep. Oh hey—just curious, but was “ _ Omega my Dreams” _ inspired by any of the prompts on your twitter account? Or is it just an idea you had _

**KirasRevenge: This fic? Oh. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about for a while.**

**KirasRevenge: I actually haven’t written any prompts from the account yet.**

_ ReyofLight: Are there any you’re thinking of doing? _

**KirasRevenge: Possibly. **

**KirasRevenge: 😉**

_ ReyofLight: Ooooh which one? _

**KirasRevenge: The one that posted about an hour ago.**

Rey tabs over to her timeline. A trailer for a new angsty movie Andy Schmiver is in dropped a few hours ago. People are, predictably, losing their minds over it, despite the fact that it’s after one in the morning. The usual suspects have been trying to outdo each other with gifsets and increasingly outlandish reaction videos, and one person has already created a manip where the face and body of the actress starring opposite Andy (who some people say looks a bit like a tree, though Rey doesn’t see it) is swapped out for the actress who plays Kira.

After a few minutes of scrolling through a sea of gifsets and edits and thirsty shitposts, Rey finally finds Kiralos_Prompts’ most recent tweet:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**“Prompt: Enemies Kylo and Kira get locked in an IKEA overnight. Somehow there’s only one bed. At IKEA.”**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey frowns. As far as she’s aware KirasRevenge has never written a bed-sharing fic before. He’s not really one for the usual tropey stuff.

_ ReyofLight: The IKEA one? _

**KirasRevenge: HA! No. Not that one.**

**KirasRevenge: Though the right author would do an amazing job of it i’m sure.**

**KirasRevenge: Keep scrolling.**

Rey scrolls, and scrolls, until she finds one that sounds more like his style:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anon Prompt: “Kira is traveling home from her grandfather’s funeral, during which she was given a family engagement ring. She accidentally drops it in the airport. Another traveler (Kylo) picks it up and gets her attention. The crowd around them thinks he’s proposing.”**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rey grins. This is so cute. And so perfectly him--because it’s a sweet, classic kind of misunderstanding prompt that could she can easily see leading to some incredibly filthy smut.

That’s kind of his brand in this fandom, Rey muses. If she had to pick one.

_ ReyofLight: The airport one? _

**KirasRevenge: Bingo. **

_ ReyofLight: You’re going to do such a good job with it. That’s like—a perfect prompt for you.  _ **😉**

**KirasRevenge: Thank you, ReyofLight.**

**KirasRevenge: I don’t suppose you’d like to beta it for me when it’s finished?**

Rey nearly chokes on her tongue. 

He wants  _ her _ to beta for  _ him? _

_ ReyofLight: Seriously?? _

**KirasRevenge: Seriously.**

**KirasRevenge: My usual beta is busy this week and I’d like to get this out kind of soon.**

**KirasRevenge: And you’re really good, ReyofLight.**

**KirasRevenge: A stronger writer than you know.**

**KirasRevenge: If you’re interested I can send what I have to you tonight so you can see what you think.**

Rey’s heart is pounding in her chest. KirasRevenge may not be a  _ Kiralo-Abcdef _ -caliber writer. But he’s still one of the best-known people in this fandom. And certainly one of its most talented.

What could she possibly offer him by way of feedback that he’d find useful?

In the end, though, the offer to get her hands on a chapter of KirasRevenge’s unique brand of sweet, filthy smut before it goes live is just too tempting to turn down.

She takes a deep breath, and then nods, even though he’s not here to see it.

_ ReyofLight: If you’re sure… _

**KirasRevenge: I am. **

_ ReyofLight: In that case, sure! I’ll do it. _

_ ReyofLight: My big deadline at work will be over on Monday so if it’s all right I can take a look Monday night. _

**KirasRevenge: Works for me.**

**KirasRevenge: I’m slammed at work until Tuesday anyway, myself.**

**KirasRevenge: Where should I send the gdoc?**

_ ReyofLight: rey.johnson@gmail.com _

_ ReyofLight: though actually I’m going to be at work all day tomorrow so rey.johnson@jakku.gazette.com might get it in front of my eyeballs faster _

_ ReyofLight: I should probably set up a fandom email account at some point but I can’t be bothered _

_ ReyofLight: And also, you seem like you aren’t someone who’ll dox me or anything creepy like that, lol  _ **😊**

Rey waits for him to reply.

And waits.

But he never does.

After about fifteen minutes she figures he’s probably just gotten distracted by the explicit moodboard someone has already made for  _ Omega my Dreams _ . Or by what she’s certain are the hundreds of comments already pouring into his AO3 account.

Or maybe he’s exhausted like she is, and he simply passed out mid-conversation and fell asleep.

Which, Rey decides, isn’t such a bad idea. It’s late, and she does have to get up early tomorrow.

Yawning, Rey shuts off her phone, rolls over in bed, and closes her eyes.

She hopes she’ll wake up to an email with KirasRevenge's fic in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey picks her phone up and blearily checks to see if she has an email waiting for her from KirasRevenge.
> 
> She doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to up the chapter count by one. Forgive me?

Six o’clock in the morning comes far too early the next morning.

Rey’s phone alarm is blaring at her from the top of her nightstand, and she slams her hand down on top of it to shut it off. She picks her phone up and blearily checks to see if she has an email waiting for her from KirasRevenge.

She doesn’t.

She got a few texts overnight from Finn, pissy that she didn’t end up texting him after reading _ Omega my Dreams _ after all _ . _She has an email from AO3 showing one of her stories got a few kudos yesterday. And then, finally, there’s a work email from her boss--sent with high importance, at two in the morning--telling her they need to have an urgent meeting as soon as she gets into the office today.

Rey sighs, and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. 

She’s trying not to be too disappointed. But mostly failing.

KirasRevenge must have changed his mind about working with her after all. Honestly, given how talented he is he probably regretted the offer as soon as he made it.

Rey pulls back the covers and climbs out of bed, bracing herself for another long day at the office. Today’s Monday, which means the deadline for the planning board article is today. If past history is any guide Ben Solo is going to be a wreck about it all day long.

Which is probably why he’s insisting they meet as soon as she gets in.

On her way to her coffee maker Rey shoots him a text:

_ Hi Ben. I got your email. I’ll be in at 8 like usual. I figure we can meet then. Will that work? _

His reply is instantaneous.

**Yes.**

**That will be fine.**

**I will see you then.**

Rey hopes nothing has happened that will throw their deadline off.

* * *

Everyone who works the day shift is already at their desks when Rey gets to the office a few minutes to eight. Everyone except for Ben, that is, who is standing in the middle of the shared office space, staring at Rey like he’s about five seconds away from jumping out a window.

There’s only one thing that could make Ben look like that right now.

Rey’s stomach sinks. Something must have come up that will make them blow their deadline after all.

The owners are going to be so pissed.

“That bad?” she asks him.

Ben doesn’t answer her at first. He only continues to stare at her, though now he looks a little less terrified and a little more confused.

He frowns. “I’m sorry. What?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. He must really be freaking out.

Rey nods at the stack of papers on her desk. “I mean… the deadline. I assume we’re going to blow it, based on the email you sent me in the middle of the night and the look you’re giving me right now.” She takes a step closer towards him. He takes an even larger step away from her. 

“That’s…” Ben trails off. Shakes his head. Clenches his hands into fists at his sides and then visibly forces them to relax. “No. That’s not it. The deadline... we’re fine.” He nods at the other people in their cubicles. “Enough people came in over the weekend. We should make the deadline and have the article to the printers in plenty of time.”

Now it’s Rey’s turn to be confused. “Then what do we need to meet about so urgently?”

Ben opens and closes his mouth several times, looking like he’s trying to figure out what to say next. 

He eventually settles on: “We... need to talk.”

“I gathered that.”

“Not here, though.” He looks over his shoulder at his office. “In there.”

Rey shrugs. “Fine.” She gestures towards it. “Lead the way.”

He nods, and then walks in the direction of his office with long, purposeful strides.

When Rey enters his office she notices, for the first time, that one corner of it is full of moving boxes. He doesn't have much in them--he keeps very little in his office that doesn’t relate directly to the production of the Jakku Gazette, so there isn’t much he could put in them to begin with--but they look like moving boxes. One of them is half full of stuff.

“Are you... leaving?" she asks, staring at them.

Ben turns distractedly and looks at her. Then follows the direction of her gaze.

“Oh. Yeah.” He waves his hand dismissively. “That’s been in the cards for some time.”

This is news to her. “They’re getting rid of you?” She’s never had a problem working with Ben but social graces have never been one of his strong suits, and she’s heard through the grapevine that he’s butted heads with the owners of the Gazette on more than one occasion.

“No. I’m getting rid of them.” He looks away, cheeks pinkening. “I’ve hated it here for years. I’m finally doing something about it and…” He gestures vaguely to the boxes. “Quitting.”

Rey doesn’t know what to say to that. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He shakes his head. “I just got a novel manuscript accepted by a publishing house and so I decided to say--you know what, I don’t want to talk about any of that right now.” He runs a hand through his hair, looking distracted and nervous again and Rey, for the life of her, still has no idea why he’s behaving this way if they’re not in danger of blowing today’s big deadline.

She approaches him slowly, the way one might approach a wounded animal. “Well, what _ do _ you want to talk about?”

Ben stares at her, and for the first time, Rey notices that he has enormous, almost raccoonish dark circles underneath his eyes. He looks… exhausted. Like he didn’t sleep at all last night.

“I’m…” Ben starts pacing the room, hands clasped tightly behind his back. “_ Imkriasvenge _.”

He mumbles the last word, saying it so fast and so quietly Rey can barely make it out.

“I didn’t catch that. You’re…?” she prompts. When he doesn’t say anything, simply continues pacing, she adds: “Look. I’m going to need you to say that again.” 

“Fine. _ Fine. _I’m… I’m KirasRevenge.” He says it like he’s throwing a live grenade, all but launching the words at her, and visibly recoiling once they’re finally out in the open.

For Rey’s part, she wouldn’t have been any more shocked if he _ had _ thrown a grenade.

“Wait. You’re…” Rey’s trying to process what he’s just told her. She’s not having much success. “You’re…_ you’re _ KirasRevenge?” 

This is insane. Her hot editor is the same person she’s been lowkey flirting with the past few days. The same person who’s been writing filthy smut she’s been masturbating to for months.

That’s… 

But that’s _ impossible _.

Things like this might happen in fanfiction but they just don’t happen to people in real life.

But now Ben’s nodding, looking down at the floor and not at her, his eyes closed behind his glasses and his cheeks turning the color of a ripe tomato.

“Yeah.” He shrugs one shoulder. Still won’t meet her eye. “That’s me.”

* * *

He tells her everything over coffee that afternoon, after they make their deadline with a few hours to spare. 

“I’ve been miserable in this position for years,” he says. Ben picks up his black coffee and takes a bracing swallow, setting it back down on the small table between them. “I know it sounds stupid and cliche but I just… never got over the fact that I have an MFA but ended up editing a small town newspaper. I’ve wanted to be a novelist since before I even know what being a _ novelist _was. And I landed nowhere close to that dream.”

Rey nods, understanding. This all sounds very familiar to her. And relatable.

“And I never stopped writing. Or, trying to write.” He looks not at her, but past her, at the line of customers forming in front of the cash register. “I tried to devote an hour every night to writing original fiction. Sometimes, when things were slow at work, I’d write in my office. But at some point the solitude of working on original fiction started to get to me and so I…” He shrugs. “I started posting things online. To get feedback. To practice. So I could feel less alone.”

“But why the _ Space Battles _ fandom?” Surely someone as talented as he is could have written for anyone. For anything.

He gives her a shy smile. “Because I fucking love_ Star Battles _. You know that.” He looks away again. “Especially Kira.”

Something else they have in common, Rey realizes.

“Anyway,” he continues. Suddenly, his whole demeanor changes. Less shy embarrassment, and more contrition. “The only reason I haven’t encouraged you to contact H.R. yet is because my last day here is Friday. Because, Jesus, Rey-- the things we’ve talked about online. The things I asked you to _ read _ for me.” He glances up at her, and then back down again at his drink. “Actually, you could still contact H.R. if you wanted to. You’d certainly be within your rights.”

Rey fidgets with her own drink--a grande pumpkin spice latte, which she ordered without the smallest amount of shame as Ben had looked on, horrified. She picks it up, takes a sip. She can feel the ring of foam it leaves along her upper lip. Out of the corner of her eye she thinks Ben might follow the movement of her tongue with his eyes as she awkwardly licks it off. But then again, that’s something else that only really happens in fanfiction. 

“I’m not calling H.R.,” she says. “You had no idea it was me.”

“I really didn’t.” He shakes his head. “I mean--stuff like this only happens in fanfiction. Never in real life.”

“Exactly,” Rey agrees. “I was just thinking that. And honestly, there was _ no way _ you could have known.” True, her AO3 and twitter handles both incorporate her real first name. Which might have been, you know--a clue. But it was hardly incontrovertible evidence. “I’m not the only Rey in the world. There are _ dozens _ of us.”

Ben looks slightly mollified. “I guess that’s true.” He looks up at her. His brown eyes are sad and pleading. “And you have to believe me when I say I really had _ no _idea it was you writing those incredible stories.” 

Rey looks down at her hands. If praise is hard for her to take from an anonymous stranger over the internet, it’s nearly impossible to take from her hot soon-to-be-former supervisor. 

“My stories are nothing special,” she says, reflexively.

He scoffs at that.

“Rey, look. My job is literally to read what other people write. When I say your stories are good, I’m not just trying to tell you something I think you want to hear.” He shakes his head a little and takes another swallow of coffee. “If I’d had any idea _ ReyofLight _ was working at my newspaper I’d have promoted her to something way more substantial than assistant copy editor ages ago.”

Rey doesn’t know what to do with any of this. She’s spent so much of her life and her career believing she was lesser than. She didn’t get an MFA, or a degree from a prestigious undergraduate institution. She works at a small, local newspaper, not the New York Times or an online periodical that would get her tens of thousands of twitter followers hanging on her every word.

“I don’t know what to say, Ben,” she tells him, honestly. “I really don’t.”

Ben opens his mouth, like he’s about to say something else--but then closes it again very quickly, apparently thinking better of it.

He shakes his head and gives her a small, sardonic smile.

“I want to tell you something, Rey,” he says, slowly and carefully. He blows out a long breath and then rubs a hand over his face. Such large, graceful hands. Such a memorable face. She’s going to miss seeing him every day once he’s gone. “Specifically: I want to tell you something about your writing. But... I think if I tell you before I leave this position you really would have a reason to contact Human Resources about me.”

His face goes a shade pinker as he says it, but he doesn’t look away. It takes Rey a minute to figure out what he could possibly say to her that would make contacting Human Resources an appropriate next step--but then she thinks back on some of the conversations she had with him when he was no one other than _ KirasRevenge _to her.

He didn’t just tell her he liked her stories.

He told her he thought they were _ hot _.

Rey swallows, and holds his gaze.

She has no idea how many times she’s gotten herself off while reading his fanfiction. Dozens of times, easily. Is it possible her boss has touched himself while reading _ her _ porn?

Is that what he wants to tell her?

She swallows.

“Oh,” she says, very quietly. 

Ben nods solemnly. “Yeah.” 

On impulse, Rey says: “What if I promised I wouldn’t go H.R.?” She takes another big sip from her pumpkin spice latte. This time, when she licks the foam off her upper lip she _ definitely _ doesn’t imagine the way his eyes follow the tip of her tongue. “Would you tell me then?”

Ben doesn’t answer her for a moment. When he does, his voice is very quiet.

“No,” he says. “It isn’t right. I still have another four-and-a-half days as your supervisor.”

Rey deflates a little, sighing. She sits back in her chair. “But I promise I won’t tell, Ben. Can you just--”

“How about this,” Ben says, cutting her off. He licks his lips, and _ fuck _ , they look so soft. So kissable. How is it possible that _ KirasRevenge _ has been working down the hall from her all this time and she never knew? “Friday is my last day here. Perhaps, on Saturday evening, I could take you to dinner.” He pauses. “But only if you’re interested,” he adds in a rush. “And I suppose if you _ are _ interested in dinner, and if you still want to know, I could tell you then.” 

Rey swallows, and thinks for a minute.

Having dinner with your hot boss outside of work ours is definitely not ever a good idea. In fanfiction or in life.

But dating your hot _ former _ boss, once he’s no longer your boss--or just having dinner with him, just once, so you can satisfy your curiosity as to exactly what he thinks of your smutty fanfiction…

Rey sees no harm in it at all.

She nods at him and gives him a small smile.

“Sure,” she says. She shrugs. “I’d like that.”

He beams at her before remembering himself and schooling his features.

He clears his throat.

“Good,” he says. He nods at her, and takes another big sip of his coffee. “I’d like that too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kylo has been jerking off to his favorite fanfic writer’s stories for about a year. The week he’s about to finally leave a job he hates, he discovers the writer is none other than Kira, someone he supervises at the office. After his last day at the office and as her supervisor is over, he works up the courage to confess to her that her stories are the hottest things he’s ever read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D

“I think that should do it.”

Rey tapes the lid to the final box closed and stacks it on top of the others Ben will be taking home with him tonight when he cleans out his office. 

Ben never had much stuff in here to begin with, so packing didn’t take long. He probably didn’t  _ actually _ need help. But when Rey offered to help after lunch today he’d accepted anyway.

Ben stands back from the boxes, regarding them--all six of them--his hands on his hips.

“Five years,” he mutters. He shakes his head. “I can’t believe I’m finally leaving.”

Rey turns to look at him. “But you’re okay with it?”

“With leaving? More than okay. I mean--my novel was just accepted by HarperCollins.” He pauses. “And I have some money set aside, so…” He shrugs. “I just figured it was a sign, you know. Like it’s time to really try and make the writing thing work. I’m thirty-five now, and... I don’t know.” He pauses, contemplating his next words. “It just feels like it’s a  _ now or never _ kind of deal.”

Rey nods, understanding. But she still can’t help wishing this weren’t their last day together. Ben may not have liked working here but he was good at it. And that, in turn, made him good to work for, even if the substance of Rey’s job has never been all that interesting.

She swallows down the lump forming in her throat and changes the subject.

“So.” She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “No more  _ KirasRevenge _ or  _ Kiralo_Prompts _ for you, huh? _ ” _

He smiles at her. “Oh, no. I plan to keep both accounts.”

“Oh.” That surprises her. “You’re not retiring, or whatever, from fandom? Now that you’re going to be writing original fiction?”

“Why should I?” He shrugs. “One of the founders of AO3 is a published author now. She still posts the occasional one-shot.” He runs a hand through his hair and--god, she’s really going to miss how good-looking he is. “So why shouldn’t I keep doing it, too?”

Rey is just about to answer him, to tell him she can’t think of any reason why he should stop, when she’s interrupted by her phone, pinging loudly with a series of new texts.

She glances down at the screen.

It’s Finn.

**Rey, you need to check out what ** ** _Kiralos_Prompts _ ** **just tweeted**

**it’s**

**god**

**you just need to see it**

**are you by yourself or are you with your boss?**

Rey feels her cheeks heat up, even though Ben can’t see her phone from where he’s standing. She told Finn everything over coffee the other night. He knows Rey works directly under the guy whose smut has been getting her off for ages now--and even though it had been the right decision to confess this to the friend she confesses everything to, something about the fact that Finn  _ knows  _ has left her more than a little embarrassed all the same.

“Hold on a minute,” she tells Ben, still staring at her phone. “I… I gotta take this.”

Ben waves her out. “Of course, of course.” He looks back down at his desk, where a handful of odds and ends still need to be boxed up. “I got the rest.”

Rey walks slowly back to her cubicle as she texts Finn back.

_ I was with Ben but now i’m alone. _

**Oh, so he’s Ben to you now, huh?**

_ Stop that. I’ve always called him Ben. _

_ What is it? _

**i’m going to burst into flames if i tell you**

**like, actual literal flames**

**you need to see for yourself.**

Rey’s stomach starts doing this weird see-sawing thing as her mind fills with dread. Finn has no shame around her. And no filter. What can the prompts account have possibly posted to make Finn react this way?

_ Okay. I’ll check. _

_ Is it on the timeline? _

**yeah. **

**it just posted.**

**your boss must use tweetdeck if you were just with him and you didn’t see **

**ANYWAY**

**please**

**read **

**it**

**Meanwhile i’m going to go and scream into an empty closet for like an hour**

The thudding of her own heart pounding in her ears, Rey opens her Twitter app and thumbs over to Kiralo_Prompts’ account. 

She reads the last prompt the account posted:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prompt: Kylo has been jerking off to his favorite fanfic writer’s stories for about a year. The week he’s about to finally leave a job he hates, he discovers the writer is none other than Kira, someone he supervises at the office. After his last day at the office and as her supervisor is over, he works up the courage to confess to her that her stories are the hottest things he’s ever read.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rey reads the prompt a second time. And then a third. Her phone is still pinging like crazy with texts from Finn but she only distantly registers it happening. 

_ KirasRevenge _ \--Ben--had told her he didn’t write any of  _ Kiralo_Prompts’ _ posts. Somehow, though, she has a feeling he wrote this one. As shocking as it is to think that this prompt might actually be based on truth. 

This... cannot be happening.

This just absolutely  _ cannot _ be happening.

After a few minutes, Rey’s brain finally stops short-circuiting long enough for her to text Finn back.

_ I saw it _

Finn’s reply comes immediately

**AND?!?!??!!?!**

_ i’m going to go talk to him _

**You’re… going to TALK to him.**

**Right. Sure.**

Rey ignores what Finn is implying and makes her way back to Ben’s office. He’s standing in the middle of it with his arms folded across his broad chest, looking down at his boxes like he’s trying to figure out how to get them out of here.

Rey clears her throat. “Ben?”

“Mmm?” He’s still looking at the boxes, frowning. “Not sure how I’m going to do this. I’ll need a dolly of some kind. Or a cart.” He pauses. “Or maybe a--”

“ _ Ben.”  _

At Rey’s sudden change in tone Ben looks up. She holds up her phone and waves it in the air. “What is this?”

Ben furrows his brow, confused. “Your phone?”

“No. I mean--Ben. I just went on twitter.”

A silence so loud Rey can hear it screaming in her ears fills the room. Ben’s eyes are suddenly wide as saucers. He takes his glasses off and carefully folds them up before placing them on his desk. Rey realizes she’s never seen him without them before. Somehow his eyes look even darker,  _ better _ , without them. She hadn’t thought that was even possible.

But she doesn’t want to think about his eyes right now.

She needs to stay  _ focused _ . 

He swallows. “I see.”

“Yeah.”

Ben says nothing, only runs a shaky hand through his hair as he slowly lets out a breath through pursed lips. She wonders if he’s even half as freaked out as she is right now.

At length he clears his throat. “I think I… haven’t quite figured out how to use tweetdeck.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “You… um. That wasn’t supposed to post until… later.”

“Well, it posted a few minutes ago.”

“So I’ve gathered.”

Neither of them say anything else for a very long time. From out in the main work area Rey can hear the quiet murmuring noises that always come at the end of a long workday, as her coworkers shut off their computers and gather up their things. Someone in the hallway laughs at something someone else just said, both of them making their way to the door and to their weekends. 

But Rey doesn’t have space to think about them right now. All her attention is focused on the man standing in front of her. On how he’s still holding her gaze and not looking away.

Eventually, she asks: “Is it true? What’s in that tweet?” She has to know. They’re having dinner tomorrow night, but after that she will likely never see this man again. If she doesn’t ask him now she will always wonder.

He looks away. “That tweet was supposed to post much,  _ much _ later tonight,” he says, dodging her question. “You were supposed to see it sometime tomorrow, during the day. Or not at all, because--I don’t know, maybe you don’t go on social media over the weekend. But that doesn’t matter, because…” He trails off. Shakes his head. He’s starting to look at least as agitated as Rey feels. “Either way, I was going to bring it up tomorrow night over dinner. Because--”

He doesn’t finish his sentence. His mouth snaps shut, and he lets out a low, tortured groan. For once, this man--a man who ran a newspaper for years; a man who became a fandom darling because of his incredibly-written stories--seems at a total loss for words.

“Ben,” Rey prompts, very gently. “Is it  _ true _ ?”

He closes his eyes, and turns his back on her on a sigh. 

“You have… no idea.” He places his palms flat on top of his desk, bracing his weight on them. “No idea.”

On impulse, Rey takes a step closer. He stays right where he is. She chooses to take that as a good sign. Her heart is in her throat, and she has no idea what she’s doing. This-- _ all _ of this--is completely uncharted territory. 

“What do I have no idea about, Ben?”

He straightens, and turns to face her.

“You,” he says, simply. 

That wasn’t what she was expecting. “I… what?”

“Look. When  _ ReyofLight _ started messaging me, I couldn’t believe it.” He takes a small step towards her, and then another. There’s still a good two feet of space between them. It feels like no distance at all.

None of this makes any sense at all. “ _ You _ couldn’t believe  _ I _ was messaging you?” 

“Rey, your stories are the hottest fucking things I’ve ever read in my life. In my  _ life. _ ” He moves closer still. His steps are small and tentative, but they’re intentional. He knows exactly what he’s doing. Rey’s heart is absolutely pounding now. “The number of times I’ve made myself come, jerked off like a fucking  _ teenager _ , reading your words...” He steps a little closer. “Rey, I have no way to know how many times you’ve made me come.”

It takes a minute for what he’s telling her to register. When it does, Rey surreptitiously, unconsciously, rubs her legs together. Because Ben Solo, the boss she’s fantasized about countless times over the past year, has touched himself,  _ orgasmed _ , while reading words she wrote with her own fingers.

The image of it is so fucking hot it feels a little like she’s dying.

She takes a step closer to him. “Ben…”

And then, without warning, it’s like a switch goes off inside him. He groans quietly, and stands up a little straighter. A pained expression crosses his face.

Rey frowns at him. “What is it?” 

He shakes his head. “No. No. This conversation is… not appropriate.” He looks down at his shoes. “You should probably report me to Human Resources.”

“I’m not calling HR on you.” 

“You could, though,” he says, very quietly. He still isn’t looking at her. But he doesn’t move away. “Perhaps you should.”

Okay, this is nonsense. “Ben, you had no idea it was me when you were reading those stories. And you didn’t  _ tell _ me about any of this until just now.” She glances at her phone. “By my count you haven’t been my supervisor for about an hour now. And in every fic I’ve ever read, once there’s no more boss/employee relationship there’s nothing left for H.R. to care about.” 

He lets out a quiet huff of a laugh. “Well. I suppose…” He shoves his hands in his pockets. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I am right.” She gives him a lopsided smile. “I mean, I’ve read  _ a lot _ of workplace AUs.” 

He laughs again. A little more earnestly this time. “I… want to tell you something else, Rey. But maybe it should wait until dinner tomorrow. It feels weird to be telling you any of this stuff here. In the office. Even if I don’t technically work here anymore.”

Slowly, the way she might approach a wounded animal, Rey moves towards him. There’s only a few inches of charged space separating them now. She has a nearly irresistible urge to reach up and touch his face, to feel the rasp of his stubble beneath her fingertips. But she fights it, clenching her hands into tight fists at her sides instead.

“Tell me now,” she says. “Please.”

He closes his eyes. Bites his plush lower lip. Her eyes are drawn to it, to the way his teeth dig into the soft flesh. She wonders if his mouth tastes like the black coffee he drinks every morning. If she’d be able to taste the hint of cream he sometimes adds.

He swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “When I wrote  _ The Last Tango in Mustafar _ …” He pauses. Opens his eyes. His pupils are so fat they’ve practically swallowed up his dark brown irises. Rey cannot look away. She inches almost imperceptibly closer to him. “When I wrote the blowjob scene…”

His voice is trembling. On instinct, Rey reaches out and takes the hand that’s closest to hers. It’s trembling, too. It’s warm though, and so much larger than hers. She thinks, fleetingly, of all those fantasies she’s had featuring these hands. Daydreams where they were touching her, touching her clit. Coaxing her towards orgasm.

She rubs her legs together again reflexively.

“Go on,” she whispers, giving his hand what she hopes is an encouraging squeeze.

“When I wrote that chapter--the one everyone talks about; the one with the uh…the blowjob. I imagined it was  _ ReyofLight _ \--whoever she was--going down on  _ me _ .” He looks into her eyes, his gaze steady. But his hand still trembles a little in hers. “I think I might have fallen in love, a little, with her. Somewhere along the way. Through her writing. And about six months ago I told myself that if I ever met  _ ReyofLight _ in person, I would…”

He trails off. His eyes dart down to her lips, where they linger a beat too long. On instinct, Rey wets them. She doesn’t miss the way his eyes track the movement of her tongue.

“You would what, Ben?” Though with the way he’s looking at her now she has a feeling she already knows. Her voice sounds strange, too breathy, to her ears, and her heart feels like it’s about to beat right out of her chest.

“This,” he murmurs.

The kiss catches her by surprise, shocks the breath from her lungs with how unexpected it is. But it’s tender, nothing rushed or impulsive at all in the way his lips slide gently along hers. Rey recovers quickly, and wraps her arms around him without planning it. Without even deciding, ahead of time, that she’s going to do it. 

When he lifts her off her feet and sets her down on top of his desk, it’s the most natural thing in the world to open her legs wide so he can step forward and stand between them.

“I can’t believe I’m kissing  _ ReyofLight _ ,” Ben mumbles. He sounds dazed. His lips, his breath, are on her neck now, warm and tremulous, as his self-control begins to slip. She can’t seem to catch her breath. She can’t stop shivering beneath his hands. 

She pulls him impossibly closer.

“Please tell me if you don’t want this, Rey,” he says. A quiet warning. He kisses down her neck and then back up again before sucking an earlobe into his mouth. He worries it between his teeth and an involuntary noise escapes her before she can stop it. He steps even closer to her and then she can feel him--every inch of him--pressed long, and hot, and achingly hard against her core. “Please tell me if I need to stop.”

Rey says nothing. She doesn’t want him to stop. She reaches down, and gasps when her palm brushes up against his cock unexpectedly. He sucks in a ragged breath and takes a small, reflexive step back--but doesn’t break contact with her hand. 

He is  _ massive _ . Every bit as big as the Kylo in his stories. She squeezes, thinking of how turned on that scene in  _ Tango _ made her. How hard she came the first time she read it.

She begins stroking him, and he groans softly into her ear as he swells impossibly larger in her hand.

“Did you like my stories too, Rey?” His voice has gone ragged, rough around the edges, as he hikes her skirt up her thighs with shaking, reverent hands. She doesn’t stop him. “Did you touch yourself when you read them?” He begins to stroke her cunt over her underwear. She whimpers a little, and digs her fingernails, hard, into his back. “Did my words make you come?”

She nods against his shoulder. She’s already so wet she’s sure he’s noticed, even over her panties. “Yes,” she admits. She sees no point in holding back now. Not after everything he’s told her. He’s still stroking her, gentle but purposeful touches that are too much, yet not enough, all at the same time. She needs his finger to slip inside her waistband. She wants the hands that typed all those words to make her come for real. “God, Ben--your stories have made me come so many times.”

He whimpers at that and pulls his hand away, burying his face in her neck.

“I told myself that if I ever met  _ ReyofLight _ face to face, I would…” Ben is panting now, breathing like he’s just run a mile, clinging to her for dear life. “Her stories were so fucking hot, I told myself I’d do literally anything for her if only she’d fuck me.” He pulls back to look at her. “If only  _ you _ ’ _ d _ fuck me, Rey.”

He doesn’t have to ask her twice. 

She smirks at him, and then slides a hand inside the waistband of her underwear. She carefully, deliberately, slides it down her legs, making a show of kicking it to the floor once it pools at her ankles. 

As she undresses Ben watches her, slack-jawed and thunderstruck. As though he’s unable to believe this is actually happening. 

“What are you waiting for, then?” she asks him.

The next thing she knows she’s on her back on Ben’s desk, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he shoves his pants halfway down his legs. 

“Rey,” he groans, as he fucks into her up to the hilt. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

He is  _ so big,  _ but he still fucks her with an abandon Rey’s only ever read about in the dirtiest fanfiction. Her tits are bouncing inside her blouse with the force of his thrusting, and he watches them for a little while, transfixed, until his gaze drops lower. 

“ _ Oh,” _ he breathes, shakily. “You look so good like this.” He speeds up a little, and Rey tries to match him thrust for thrust. “ _ We _ look so good. My cock, disappearing over and over again inside your tight little cunt. I--”

His long hair falls into his face, and then he falls forward, on top of her, hands braced on either side of her head to support his weight. He fucks her and fucks her and  _ fucks _ her like this, with Rey bent over his desk, his balls slamming hard against her ass as her walls drag wet and delicious along his length. Her body grips and squeezes him, not wanting to let him go every time he pulls out, and welcoming him back inside her every time he shoves back in.

She thinks of how Kira had made Kylo beg for his release at the end of  _ Tango _ . How she’d literally brought him to his knees with just her hands, her tongue, and the sweet, torturous suction of her mouth. She wants to do that to Ben. She wants to get down on the floor for him, settle between his knees, and suck him off until he loses all semblance of rational thought. 

“Ben,” she moans, about to tell him.

But then he presses the heel of his hand against her clit,  _ hard _ , and she is the one unraveling.

* * *

“This… isn’t exactly how I thought this would go.”

Rey props herself up on one elbow and rolls over a little so she can look into Ben’s eyes.

“Which part?” she asks, grinning at him.

He sighs, then lets out a low chuckle.

“I mean… all of it, I guess.” He gestures meaningfully to himself and then to her, both of them now completely naked and draped over the top of his desk. “Mostly, though, the part where I fucked the cute girl I’ve been supervising for the better part of a year, twice, on top of my now-former desk.”

Rey nods knowingly. “Ah.”

“Yeah,” he says. “But also the part where that same girl used my own fanfiction as a guide for how to blow me.”

At that, Rey giggles. “I don’t think what I did to you lasted for seven thousand words, though.”

Ben goes quiet after that. He traces his fingers down the length of her arm, gently, and then back up again. He turns his head to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“This has been… unexpected,” he continues. “But I’m not unhappy about it.”

She turns a little so that she’s facing him. He never put his glasses back on. Without them, up close like this, he looks lost. And a little scared.

She puts her arms around his neck and gives him a chaste peck on the lips.

“I hope you still want dinner tomorrow night,” she says. She kisses his mouth again, pleased when she’s able to feel the shape of his smile beneath his lips. “I still have a lot of questions about how you’ve been running  _ Kiralo_Prompts _ while maintaining a successful fanfiction career and a semi-successful local newspaper.”

He chuckles at that, and pulls her closer.

“I’ll answer any and all of them,” he promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)!  
Or on tumblr, also at [jeenonamit](https://jeenonamit.tumblr.com/).


End file.
